


Now I'm Addicted To Your Fix

by gabby227



Series: Safety Pin Our Broken Hearts Back Together [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: Steve and Bucky spend an afternoon in bed together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Safety Pin Our Broken Hearts Back Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Now I'm Addicted To Your Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I've always planned more for this series, so I'm excited to finally post this! I want to thank KieranIsHiding and Narutaisho for the beta. You guys rock!
> 
> This is also for my Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020. Square B3 -- Warm and Fuzzy.

“You know, Buck, I’m really proud of you.”

The statement came out of nowhere. It had been six months since Sam’s fight with Brock, since Bucky had literally faced his past and was able to walk away. Bucky figured that if Steve had something to say about what happened, he would’ve said it long before now.

Bucky looked up at his boyfriend. They were lying in bed, both only wearing their underwear, and Bucky was lying across Steve’s chest, his head rested right above his heart.

“What do you mean, Stevie?” Bucky asked curiously. “Did I do something?”

Steve nodded. “Of course you did, Buck. You faced Levi Rumlow. You faced him, and you were able to walk away and believe in yourself. You didn’t let the bullshit he said to you get you down. You know that we all love you and you’re fine with that.” Steve watched Bucky’s stormy blue eyes before continuing, “You really ought to be proud of yourself, Bucky.”

Generally, Bucky didn’t like a lot of emotion. It wasn’t that it was a bad thing -- emotion was a good thing, as a rule -- but when that level of emotion was shown towards him… Bucky had no clue how to deal with it, and it made him incredibly uncomfortable.

He was getting used to it, slowly but surely. Steve was the kind of guy who emitted that kind of emotion  _ constantly _ . Steve wore his heart on his sleeve, and Bucky preferred that  _ way  _ more than the little punk who had tried to hide everything he was feeling. The guy that Steve had been during his adolescence.

But for now, Bucky had no idea what to tell Steve. He didn’t know how to respond to what his boyfriend was saying.

Bucky was pretty sure Steve understood the uncomfortableness in the air when he smiled softly before leaning down to kiss him.

He loved the way Steve’s lips tasted; he always tasted so sweet. Ever so gently, Steve rolled his boyfriend onto his back so he was hovering over him, their lips still connected. Bucky’s hands reached up so he could tangle his fingers in Steve’s short blond hair, and it made Steve moan into the kiss.

Bucky couldn’t get over how much Steve liked his hair played with and pulled on during sex.

Steve broke the kiss so the two of them could breathe, but Bucky didn’t remove his hands. As Steve pressed their foreheads together, he gazed upon his boyfriend lovingly with a smile on his lips.

“You feel so good, Buck,” Steve whispered to him. Bucky loved it when Steve did that; it was almost like a secret that only the two of them could know. God, Bucky  _ loved  _ his boyfriend, and he wanted to be with him forever.

After taking a few breaths, Steve leaned down and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Bucky’s neck, leaving little nips and kisses on the skin between there and and Bucky’s shoulder. It was his  _ right  _ shoulder; after the first few lovemaking sessions between Steve and Bucky, he’d learned that Bucky  _ really  _ hated having his left shoulder and arm messed with, so usually, Steve left them alone. He didn’t touch them often.

He wished he could stop Bucky from hating himself and that arm because of the mistake Bucky’d made.

Steve sucked a bruise into Bucky’s skin just above his shoulder, and Bucky groaned. He  _ loved  _ being marked by Steve. Even though he often rolled his eyes or groaned whenever any of the guys down at the gym (or even Natasha or Becca) pointed out his new hickeys -- courtesy of Steve -- he  _ loved _ being marked, and he  _ loved _ that people could see that he belonged to Steve and Steve  _ only _ .

“You always taste so good, Buck,” Steve murmured into Bucky’s skin. He started kissing back up so he could leave little kisses on Bucky’s jaw before venturing back to his lover’s lips.

They kissed for what felt like both minutes and hours. Bucky honestly wasn’t sure  _ how  _ long had gone by, but he was loving every second of it.

Bucky opened his mouth wider so he could attack Steve’s lips hungrily, and that’s when he rolled them over so he was on top.

They rolled around the bed for a while, doing nothing but making out. It wasn’t really a fight for dominance; Bucky just loved the intimacy that came with making out with Steve and cherished it whenever he had it.

Finally, Bucky straddled Steve’s hips, grinding their erections together, and it made Steve let out a moan. Bucky couldn’t blame him; it felt  _ so good _ , and he wanted more -- he wanted everything. Breaking the kiss, he leaned down to whisper in Steve’s ear, “I want you to fuck me, Stevie. Will you?”

Steve groaned at that. During their time together, Bucky had learned that, while Steve was also versatile like Bucky was, he much preferred to be the one being fucked. But, if Bucky could catch him off-guard, Steve would agree vehemently to being inside Bucky.

Steve didn’t say anything, but he nodded his head vigorously.

“God, I want you inside me so bad, baby,” Bucky murmured as he leaned up to kiss Steve’s lips once more, “but I gotta have a taste first. Is that okay with you?”

Again, Steve didn’t say anything, but this time he let out a loud moan, which Bucky took as agreement.

Bucky climbed off the top of Steve and, murmuring “Lift your hips for me,” he pulled Steve’s boxer-briefs off his body. His cock sprung free, and Bucky took his time to just admire it.

He knew that Steve hated it when he stared, but  _ goddamn _ , his boyfriend was so fucking  _ beautiful _ . He subconsciously licked his lips as he looked at Steve’s cock. He would never get over the length of it and wouldn’t have it any other way; he absolutely adored the burn when Steve first entered him. 

“Buck, you’re staring,” Steve said, his skin flushing pink. God, Steve was so beautiful when he blushed.

Actually, Steve was  _ always _ beautiful.

Bucky shot a smirk Steve’s way before leaning down and wrapping his lips around his lover’s cock. He took it down as far as he could go and proceeded to suck lightly. He didn’t want to overwhelm Steve -- an overwhelmed Steve was one of Bucky’s favorite things, but he didn’t like to start off that way. 

Reaching down, Steve tangled his fingers in Bucky’s long hair and gripped  _ hard _ . Bucky let out a groan as he dipped his tongue in Steve’s slit and tasted his pre-come. God, his boyfriend tasted  _ so good _ ; he was always so fucking sweet. Bucky could never get over Steve’s taste and how much he loved it.

He’d gladly spend the rest of his life on his knees, if that’s what Steve wanted.

His boyfriend was moaning and writhing above him, and that was honestly how Bucky loved it. Steve had one hand intertwined in Bucky’s long dark hair and the other was fisting the bedsheets beside him. 

Bucky pulled off with a  _ pop, _ and leaned down to lick a stripe up the underside of Steve’s cock. He knew that Steve was close to losing it; Steve was always  _ so  _ sensitive. Smirking, Bucky took Steve’s cock in his mouth again, relaxing his throat so Steve slid to the back.

“Oh, God,” Steve moaned, his fingers gripped Bucky’s hair even tighter. “Buck, so good -- so hot and wet, I’m not gonna last.” Bucky  _ loved  _ it when he reduced his boyfriend to nothing but moans and groans; when Steve couldn’t put a coherent sentence together, Bucky knew he was doing his job right.

Even though Bucky knew Steve was good for  _ at least  _ three orgasms back-to-back, he wanted the first time that Steve came that afternoon to be inside of him, so he pulled off. Bucky looked up at Steve with a smirk as he wrapped his right hand around his lover’s cock, stroking it a few times.

“I want you in me so bad,” Bucky moaned, and Steve also let out a moan in return.

“Then stop talking about it and fucking  _ do it _ ,” Steve groaned. Bucky huffed out a laugh, before removing his hand from around Steve’s cock.

“I need you to let go, sweetheart,” Bucky said sweetly, “‘cause you can’t fuck me with my underwear still on.”

Steve nodded, unwinding his fingers from Bucky’s dark locks, and it only took a minute for Bucky to remove his boxer-briefs, kicking them to the floor. 

“I wanna ride you,” Bucky moaned, and Steve nodded his head in agreement. Bucky wanted Steve inside him as soon as fucking possible, so he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a half-empty bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up and reached behind himself. He loved it when his boyfriend prepared him, but Steve always took his time to draw it out, and Bucky wanted Steve in him  _ right fucking now _ .

Throwing the bottle of lube on the bed, Bucky climbed on top of Steve, and slid down his cock slowly. He absolutely  _ loved  _ the sting of Steve entering him for the first time; he practically lived for it. He placed his hands on Steve’s chest so he could balance himself as he took Steve inside.

Once he bottomed out, Bucky started slowly. He wanted to tease Steve as well as himself, so he just ground himself on his boyfriend’s cock, watching Steve’s eyes. They were glassy and hooded, and Bucky took a moment to be thankful that he was the only one that got to see Steve this way. He would never get over how utterly gorgeous Steve was when he was all blissed out.

Bucky ground against Steve for what seemed like forever. He was really enjoying the moans that were pouring out of Steve’s mouth, and the way that Steve kept his eyes on Bucky’s, but his orgasm was actually creeping up on him. He knew that Steve would need a bit more in order to come, so as he watched him, he asked, “You want more, sugar?”

“Yes, Buck, please,” Steve begged. “Need you to ride me harder. I want it so bad.”

Bucky smirked before lifting up and then slamming back down on Steve’s cock. He didn’t want it slow; he wasn’t going to draw it out. Pretty soon, he was gliding up and down Steve’s cock harder and harder, and the only sounds in the room were the sounds of Steve and Bucky’s pleasure.

Bringing his hands up, Steve gripped Bucky’s hips. Unlike Bucky, Steve had a really good grip on both sides, and very often after their lovemaking sessions, Bucky had fingertip-shaped bruises on his body. He loved and ached for that good pain every single time.

“I’m gonna come, Bucky,” Steve announced suddenly. “I’m so close.”

“Me too, baby,” Bucky agreed. He could feel his orgasm coming, it was so fucking close, he just needed a little more. Reaching down, he wrapped a hand around his own cock and started fucking his fist as he moved on Steve’s cock. He was so close.

When Bucky came, it came as a surprise, even though he’d been on edge for what seemed like forever. He let out a shout as he came apart for Steve, and it didn’t take very long for Steve to come as well.

There was a sheen of sweat on both of their bodies, and Bucky collapsed on top of Steve’s chest. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, kissing him on the top of his head, and said, “I love you, baby. So very much.”

Bucky rolled over so he was lying beside Steve, and laid his head on Steve’s chest. Bucky’s favorite place in the world was lying on Steve’s chest, right over his heart. It helped Bucky remember that all of this was real, that Steve was really here, and even though Bucky had fucked up a lot in his lifetime, he finally did something right.

“I love you, too, baby,” Bucky murmured, already feeling sleep start to take him. He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, but, as he felt Steve’s fingertips run up and down his back, Bucky knew that there was nowhere in the entire world he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/gabby227).
> 
> I'm now taking prompts on my [tumbr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
